¡NIÑERA CASEY SOS!
by mikemasters
Summary: Con dos de sus hermanos y su padre de viaje, Leonardo Y Miguel Angel se quedan solos, pero un accidente domestico, obliga al lider buscar a alguien quien lo reemplaze en la "dura tarea" de cuidar a su travieso hermanito. sin muchos candidatos a la vista, opta por Casey. lastima que la cura es peor que la enfermedad... ¡DEJEN REWIENS!
1. Chapter 1

¡NIÑERA "CASEY" S.O.S!

¡NOS VEMOS, CHICOS!- Leo y Mike se despiden de Rafa, Donnie y el sensei- ¡QUE TENGAN UN BUEN VIAJE!

¡NOS VEMOS, INTREPIDO, ADIOS ENANO!- Rafa y Donnie suben al vehiculo

¡Y USTEDES CUIDENSE, HIJOS MIOS!- Rafa enciende los motores del acorazado- ¡Tu Miguel Angel, compórtate bien y no hagas travesuras!- el maestro le advierte al menor antes de subir al vehiculo- Y obedece a tu hermano...

Mmmmm... Lo haré, padre- Mike pone una cara traviesa

Y tu Leonardo...- Splinter mira de reojo al menor de sus hijos

¿Si padre?- El mayor ya se imagina lo que debe hacer

Vigílalo...- y se despide

Lo haré...- contesta Leo mirando a su hermanito. El genio le hace señas a Leo y este se acerca- ¿Qué pasa, Donnie?- Dónatelo le habla al oído

¡Vigila que Mike no entre a mi laboratorio!- le dice muy serio. Leo se ríe

¡Jajaja…descuida, lo vigilare!- ya todos mas tranquilos parten a su viaje

¡ADIOS, CHICOS!- y los demás parten

Bien, Mike...- Leo pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano- En estas tres semanas... Seremos solos tu y yo...

Si... ¡Leo, solo nosotros dos! -Contesta animado- ¿Nos divertiremos mucho, verdad?

¡Claro!- Le contesta sonriendo- Pero eso después del entrenamiento...- dice mirando la hora- Son las 7 y media de la mañana, Mike, vamos al dojo…

Si... Leonardo...- contesta. Después de una hora de entrenamiento, ambos jóvenes terminan con el precalentamiento

¡Y trecieeeeentos tressss, ahhhh!- Mike deja las pesas a un lado

¡Muy bien, Mike!- Leo le tira una toalla- esta vez lo hiciste en tiempo record...- controla con su reloj- Hiciste 303 flexiones con pesas en solo 3 minutos, excelente

¡Gracias hermano!- Mike se seca el rostro- ¿Ahora con que seguimos?

Mmmmm... Bueno, ¿Que tal si hacemos un combate sin armas?- propone

¡Me parece bien!- Mike se pone en guardia- ¡Esta vez si te voy a derrotar, hermano!- Leo también se pone en guardia

¡Eso espero, hermanito!- Contesta y ve que hay algo que se mueve detrás de los sacos de boxeo y Mike se dispone a atacar

¡Haiiiii!

¡ESPERA, MIKE!- se detiene- hay algo ahí...- Leo se aproxima

¿Que hay?- también se acerca a observar

Algo se mueve detrás de esos sacos...- Leo tantea los sacos

¿Serán ratas?- intuye el menor

Quizás...- Leo retira los sacos y salen dichos intrusos- ¡Si... Son ratas!- los animalitos huyen entre los pies del líder- Debemos limpiar muy bien este lugar, Mike, antes de seguir con el entrenamiento

Si, como digas- La tortuga toma una escoba- O sino este lugar será un "nido de ratas", literalmente hablando, claro- Dice con una sonrisa. Los hermanos asean el salón y Klunk, el gatito de Mike, se acerca a su amo, quien esta acomodando las pesas en su lugar. La mascota se frota contra las piernas de Mike

¡Miauuuuu!- el gatito reclama atención

¿Que quieres, Klunk?- Mike deja una pesada pesa sobre la mesa, esta se balancea, Klunk no deja de ronronear- ¿Tienes hambre?- le dice- Esta bien, ahora te daré tu plato de leche, amiguita, espérame aquí - y Mike se retira a la cocina. Leo por su parte barre el piso y saca más cajas. Klunk se queda en su lugar pero enseguida se pone en alerta al olfatear algo. A la gata se le erizan los pelos

¿Que te pasa, Klunk?- Leo le habla a la gata

¡Grrrrrr!- Klunk gruñe

¿Hay algo aquí?- Leo interpreta el gruñido del gato y mueve mas cajas. Al hacerlo mas ratas salen de entre las mismas- ¡Lo sabia, más ratas!- el líder se retira hacia atrás y choca su caparazón contra la mesa. Las ratas corren por debajo de sus pies. Klunk las persigue dando un salto sobre arriba de la mesa.

¡Cuidado, Klunk!- Se queja Leo y el gato toca la pesa que dejo Mike y esta cae sobre el pie de Leonardo y…- ¡BLUMMM!

¡AYYYYYYYY!- La pesa cae con fuerza sobre los dedos del pie derecho

¿Que fue ese grito?- Dice Mike entrando al salón y ve a su hermano mayor retorcerse en el piso- ¿¡QUE TE PASO LEO!?- se le acerca a toda prisa

¡AGGGGGGHHHHH, MI PIEEEE!- se queja Leo del dolor...

Están fracturados...- Dice Leatherhead viendo una radiografía, Leo se toma la cabeza- Te fracturaste ambos falanges y los huesos metatarsianos del pie, Leonardo- dice el lagarto

¡Ayyyy!- Mike se acerca a su hermano- ¡Lo siento, Leo, fue mi culpa!- dice apenado

Descuida, Mike, no te disculpes...- Le da una sonrisa a pesar del terrible dolor que esta sintiendo

Es que fue mi culpa- Se le acerca- Debí dejar la pesa en su lugar, antes de atender a Klunk, Debí ser mas cuidadoso...- dice triste

Descuida... ¡Ya... Aggg, paso...!- Leo se queja del dolor mientras Leaht toca con cuidado su pie

Bien, amigo, primero te desinfectare la herida provocada por el golpe y después procederé a enyesar tu pie- le dice el lagarto

¿Por cuantos días tendrá el yeso, Leatherhead?- pregunta Mike

Entre tres y cuatro semanas mas o menos - contesta- la fractura en esta zona es muy delicada, Leonardo no podrá apoyar el pie por ningún motivo...- Leo abre sus ojos muy preocupado

¿O sea que...?- dice el líder con una media sonrisa

Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí en mi laboratorio, amigo, por lo menos la primera semana, Leonardo- Mike mira a su hermano y este también lo mira

¿Y dejar a… Miguel Angel, en la casa... Solo?- dice Leo preocupado y el menor trata de disimular su alegría

¿Y cual es el problema, Leo?- contesta sonriente- ¡Ya soy grande y responsable…puedo cuidarme solo!- el mayor lo mira con desconfianza

Mmmm... ¡No se!- duda

Déjalo, amigo- interfiere El cocodrilo- Miguel Angel ya es grande, puede cuidarse solo muy bien- Mike se alegra por los dichos de su amigo- Además solo será una semana, no debes preocuparte por el…

Mmmmm, no se, no se- Leo sigue dudando

¡Vamos Leo!- Mike se le acerca- si temes por la seguridad de la casa, yo puedo vigilarla y hacerme cargo del aseo y todo lo demás- lo mira fijo

¿Seguro?- pregunta

¡Seguro!

¿Prometes mantener limpio el lugar?- le señala con el dedo

¡Lo prometo!- dice Firme

¿Prometes seguir con seriedad tu entrenamiento?- Leo le da mas ordenes

¡Por supuesto, como un soldado!

¿Prometes no tocar NADA que no sea tuyo?- eso lo dijo mas como una orden

¡Claro, Leo!- dice pícaro

¿EN SERIO LO PROMETES?- no deja de apuntarle con el dedo

¡Lo pro-me-to!- dice risueño. El mayor suspira

¡Esta bien, me quedare aquí!- Finalmente se resigna y Leah prosigue a enyesarlo

¡BIEN!- Mike casi salta de la alegría- ¿dime Leo, puedo hacer algo por ti antes de irme a casa?

Si hermanito, ve a casa y tráeme algunas cosas que necesitare...¿puedes?

¡Enseguida, Leo!

**Y así fue... Ya en la tarde, Mike instalo las pertenencias de Leo en la guarida de Leatherhead. El menor trata de ocultar su alegría... Estará en la guarida por una semana…prácticamente... SOLO.**

Esto es lo ultimo, Leo- deja una pequeña maleta- aquí están tus libros y tu frazada- Dice Mike

¡Gracias hermanito!- Leo tiene su pierna derecha en alto, esta enyesada hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla

Bueno...- Mike se rasca la cabeza- Ya me voy a casa... ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?- le pregunta preocupado

Si, Leatherhead me cuidara, tu mejor ya vete y cuida la guarida por favor...

¡Lo haré!- contesta decidido

Y si precisas algo, hermano, llámame ¿si?- Le señala el teléfono- ¡Por cualquier cosa!

¡Lo haré Leo, no te preocupes, por favor!- Mike se pone firme. Leo por unos segundos lo mira fijo

No hagas travesuras ¿De acuerdo?- le advierte por enésima vez

¡Si Leoooo!- Mike da un bufido. El cocodrilo mira divertido la escena- Ya te lo prometí, me portare bien y no haré travesuras- sonríe

¡OK, vete ya!- y en cuanto da la señal, el menor se retira

¡Nos vemos mañana, Leo!

¡Hasta mañana, Mike!- en cuanto desaparece, Leonardo se queda pensativo, Leaht mira esa expresión muy seria y le pregunta

¿Te pasa algo, amigo?

No... Solo me pregunto si será una buena idea el dejar solo a mi hermano...- suspira

Bueno, Mike tiene 15 años, a pesar de que aun es un niño y es un joven muy hiperactivo, se que podrá cuidarse solo...- Leo lo mira- es un ninja... Sabrá cuidar la casa

¡Eso es lo que mas me preocupa!- suspira- La casa…- el lagarto se rie

¡Jajajaja! ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por que la ultima vez de que Mike se quedo solo en la guarida… ¡Solo por dos insignificantes horas!- recuerda acongojado- casi incendia la casa completa por jugar en el laboratorio de Donnie…- se agarra la cabeza

¡Uyyy, bueno… pero eso ya es pasado, Leonardo!- le dice para confortarlo- ahora lo vi muy firme cuando te prometió cuidar la casa, solo dale una oportunidad, se que lo hará

Eso espero...- contesta el joven líder y toma su celular- Pero... Antes de que ocurra un desastre...- marca un numero y llama- prefiero prevenir que lamentar...- Leatherhead lo mira curioso

**En cuanto Mike llega a su hogar, cierra la puerta… y da un sentido suspiro  
**  
¡Ahhhhh!- el joven se da la vuelta y...- ¡MUAAAAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Una mueca y una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en su rostro- ¡SIIIIIIIII AL FIN ESTOY SOOOOOLOOOOOO, JAJAJAJAJA, SOY LIBREEEEEE!- da una voltereta y cae sobre el sillón- ¡HiiiiiYAJUUUUUUUUU!- se levanta y comienza a dar saltitos por toda la sala

¡SIIIII, VOY A HACER LO QUE YO QUIERAAAA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dice canturreando y mira donde estan las habitaciones de sus hermanos, sus ojos se vuelven siniestros...- Y ya que me encuentro solito- se frota las manos- le echaré un "vistazo" a Las habitaciones de mis hermanos, ¡jijijijiji! veré que "ocultan" cada uno y sabré por que ninguno de ellos quieren que "Yo" entre A SUS CUARTOS...

Se dirige a las habitaciones y pasa por su cuarto

¡Ahhh, pero antes!...- entra al suyo y pone su equipo de música a todo volumen- ¡A musicalizar el momento! ¡Jojojojojo!  
Al cuarto que entra primero es el de Rafa...

¡ES SINIESSSSTROOOO!- dice al ver el oscuro cuarto- ¡Podría filmar una película de terror aquí! ...¡que miedo!... Claro que Rafita seria el monstruo, jajajaja- se ríe y revisa todo el lugar... Lo que encuentra y lo que más le llama la atención son unas latas de cerveza, botellas de ron Y otras bebidas, todo acomodado en una especie de mini bar escondido detrás de una mesita de noche

¡Órale!- mira el mueble- Definitivamente, Rafa es un bebedor compulsivo...- Toma una botella y la abre- ¿De que será?- olfatea- ¡Mmmm que olor tiene esto! ¿Que será?- mira la etiqueta- ¿Tequila?- Mike sonríe- ¡Mmmm! ¿Y si la pruebo?, Ali sabré por que lo enloquecen tanto estas bebidas- Mike toma un trago largo y sus ojos se abren como platos

¡UGGGGGGG, QUEMAAAAA! ¡COF COF COF!- tose - ¡ES FUERTEEEE!- deja la botella y la cierra- ¡NO ME GUSTO!, no entiendo por que a Rafa le encantan estas cosas- hace una mueca y la pone en su lugar y busca otra cosa- ¿Donde habrá dejado las revistas xxx?- busca por todos lados y no las encuentra- ¡No estan!- mira el saco de entrenamiento- ¡AHH YA SEE!- mete su mano dentro de la bolsa y las encuentra- ¡AJA! ¡LAS ENCONTRE!- las abre y mira su interior con ojos pervertidos- ¡jijijiji! Debiste esconderlas en un lugar mas seguro, Rafita- Admira el interior de la pervertida revista- ¡Ahora si que Leo no me va a atrapar con las manos en la masa!- las ojea divertido- ¡ESTO SI QUE ME GUSTA!- se acuesta en la hamaca de su hermano y allí se queda husmeando la revista- ¡AHHHH! ¡ESTO SI QUE ES VIDA!

**Por otro lado...  
**  
Casey estaba en su departamento y sale de la ducha al sentir el llamado de su celular...

¡TRIIIINNNN TRINNNNNN!

¡YA VOY, YA VOYYYYY!- contesta muy molesto- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES!?

¿¡Casey!?- El peliazul se calma

¿¡Leo eres tu!?

Ahhhh, perdón... ¿te llame en un momento inoportuno, Casey?

¡No, nonononono, claro que no!- se disculpa- ¡Ehhh! ¿Dime que se te ofrece Leo?

Es que...- Duda- Bueno... Como April esta de viaje y eres mi única "Opción" veras...- Casey pone atención- Quisiera pedirte un favor...

**Mientras...  
**  
¡ROCK STARRRS, BABY, WOO WE MADE YOU!- Mike canta en voz alta mientras prende la computadora de Dónatelo- ¡Listo! ¡OH OH!- mira la pantalla y ve que tiene contraseña- ¡Aja! me lo suponía… a ver...- pone una palabra y esta marca error-¡Valla, Donnie volvió a cambiar la clave!- sonríe malévolo- Pero no importa... Lo averiguare...- piensa- Mmmm...¿Que es lo que siempre dice Donnie cuando se jacta de su inteligencia?- se le prende el foco- ¡Ahh ya se!- teclea-

"DICE: SOY TODO UN GENIO"- pone la frase y la computadora se activa, el chico muy feliz dice- ¡JA! ¿AHORA QUIEN ES EL GENIO, EH DONATELO?- Comienza a navegar- Debiste hacérmela mas difícil, hermano- Entra a su pagina favorita- ¡VIDEOS EXTREMOS!... ¡AHI VOY!

¿¡QUE VIGILE A MIKE!?- el guerrero se queda de piedra

¡Por favor!- ruega Leo- No te lo pedirla si no fuera necesario... Eres mi única opción, Casey

¡Mmmm, no se!- se rasca la cabeza con duda- Cuidar a ese chico tan revoltoso... Mike precisamente no es un "angelito", Leonardo

No te pido que lo cuides como a un bebe, Casey, sino que lo mantengas "vigilado"- le pide- Solo mantén un ojo encima de el... Solo para que no se meta en problemas, ¿entiendes?- Casey suspira- Mira... Te pagare si es necesario, amigo

¡Nooo, por favor! Lo haré...- lo acepta- además te debo muchos favores, Leo, lo vigilare por ti

¡Gracias, Casey!- El líder sonríe feliz- ¡Me sacas un peso de encima!

¡Y que peso!- se queja Casey siendo sarcástico- ¡Y me lo "encajas" a mi!- al oírlo Leo sonríe

¡Descuida!... Se que mi hermanito es un "Dolor de caparazón"... Siempre- se sincera- pero, no es malo... Se que incluso le agradara tu compañía...

Esta bien, si tu lo dices...- se seca el cabello- Me vestiré e iré hacia la guarida

Eh, solo te pido una ultima cosa, amigo- Leo suspira

¿¡Que cosa!?

Dile a Mike que tu te quedas a cargo de la casa y que es por una orden mía que me reemplazaras...- Casey se extraña por el pedido

¿Y eso por que Leo?

Solo para evitar ciertas "Consecuencias"- Casey no entiende nada- es para que Mike lo sepa... por si acaso, ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo, Leo

Bueno eso era todo...- el joven se queda tranquilo- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Casey!

¡No hay por que Leo, cuídate!

¡Lo haré, adiós y gracias!

¡Adiós!- el guerrero cuelga y mira hacia el cielo- Solo espero no arrepentirme por esto...- se lamenta y va a vestirse.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Miguel se iré a carcajadas frente a la computadora- ¡SE PARTIO LA PIERNA, JAJAJAJA! ¡QUE IDIOTA! ¡JAHAJAJAJA!- el chico ve un video sobre accidentes en skate, mientras se ahoga con chocolates y caramelos- ¡ESO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!- deja la PC y se dirige a la cocina. La música del lugar se escucha a todo volumen- ¡Tengo hambre!- se acaricia el estomago- Se me antoja un rico helado napolitano...- y cuando se dirige a la cocina...

¡IUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIU! - La alarma de la guarida se enciende y Mike se pone en alerta

¡INTRUSOS!- la tortuga saca sus nunchakus y se dirige sigiloso hacia la puerta- ¿¡Nos habrán encontrado los del pie!?- se pone en guardia- ¡FUERA LUCES!- grita y el sistema de seguridad al oír la orden de voz, apaga las luces en el acto

**Mike se pone detrás de la puerta, controlando su respiración, como todo buen ninja.  
**  
"Ninja o no, apenas entre..."- Mike piensa mientras aprieta sus armas contra su pecho- "Le partiré la cabeza en dos"- La puerta se abre lentamente y una figura entra discretamente...

¿Que paso?- Casey no puede ver en la oscuridad- ¿Por que de repente todo quedo en silencio?- habla en voz baja, la tortuga al verlo levanta en alto sus nunchakus- ¡ehhhh! ¿Mike?

¡HIAAAAAAA!- un golpe y...-¡PUMMMM!

¡GIAAAAAAAAAA!- Casey cae noqueado al piso...- Mike al distinguir que la sombra cae al piso, dice victorioso:

¡TOMA MALDITO INTRUSO!- Mike se ríe-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESO TE PASA POR METERTE EN EL CAMINO DEL GRAN TORTUGA TITAN! -mira hacia arriba- ¡ENCIENDE LUCES!- el sistema de seguridad de Donnie se enciende - ¡AHORA A SACAR LA BASUR...!- pero no termina la frase al ver tirado en el piso a su amigo Casey

¡CASEYYYYYYY!- se agacha a socorrer a su amigo caído- ¡CASEY, CASEY, CASEY, DESPIERTAAAA!...

**UNA HORA DESPUES...  
**  
El guerrero Jones lentamente va recuperando el conocimiento.

¡Carajo... Me lleva!- Se levanta despacio, pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza lo obliga a volver a acostarse- ¡Diablos... Mi cabecita!- mira hacia un costado y ve a Mike, quien lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿Como te encuentras, Casey?- le pasa un paño húmedo por la cabeza- ¿Te duele?

¡Siiii, con un demonios!- se toma la mollera- ¿Pero que diantre me paso?- le interroga

¡Bu...bueno... Esteeee!- el chico se toma la cabeza

¿Sabes que me paso?- lo interroga- Vine a verte, escuche la música muy fuerte... pase por el sistema de seguridad de la guarida y esta sonó...- la tortuga mira hacia arriba- ¡Y de pronto, todo se oscureció!... y sentí un golpe y... Ya no recuerdo...

Es que... - Mike piensa- ¡ESTE... EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD ESTA AVERIADO!- Se excusa- ¡ESTABA ESCUCHANDO MUSICA Y DE REPENTE, SE CORTO LA ENERGIA ELECTRICA!- levanta las manos

¡Ahhh, fue eso!- Casey cae- Pero... ¿Y que fue lo que me golpeo?

¡Ahhh, fue un foco que cayo del techo, Casey y justo dio en tu cabeza!- le miente por miedo a ser golpeado por el guerrero

¿Un foco?- se soba la cabeza- Pues debió ser un foco muy grande... El golpe fue tan fuerte que me desmayo...- Casey se queda pensativo, se la creyó el menso...

¡Claro era muyyy grande!- Mike suspira por dentro- Pero dime, Casey... ¿A que has venido?- pregunta curioso

¡Ahhh, es que recibí una llamada de Leo!- Mike pone atención- Me dijo que estaba fracturado y que se quedaba con Leatherhead por unos días...

¿Y...?-los ojos del menor del clan se vuelven fríos como el hielo...

¡Y...!- Casey se levanta - como me dijo que estarías tu solo en la guarida...- El mundo de Miguel Angel se vino abajo- me pidió de favor que lo reemplazara en el cuidado de la casa...- el rostro de Mike no tiene expresión

¿Te pidió que lo... "REEMPLAZARAS"?- sonríe- ¿Por que?- esa sonrisa es media diabólica

¡Por que...!- Casey también sonríe –quiere a un adulto responsable en la casa y además para que te cuidara, ya sabes, para que no hagas travesuras ni que te metas en problemas...- Mike no para de sonreír- Así, que amigo mío, yo seré como tu "Niñera" - dice con molestia- En esta semana... Seremos solos tu y yo, Mike...- la tortuga se queda en silencio por unos minutos...Casey lo mira fijo

¡Ahhhhh, mira que bien!- Mike trata de ocultar su molestia- ¡Serás EL RESPONSABLE DE LA CUIDAR LA CASA Y ADEMAS SERAS MI NIÑERA PERSONAL, POR ORDEN DE MI HERMANO!- lo dice un poco sarcástico- ¡PERO QUE FELICIDAD!- finge alegría y da saltitos por toda la sala- ¡Me vas a cuidar como a un nene chiquito!- Sus ojos estan que hierven de ira- ¡Y todo "GRACIAS" A LEONARDOOO!- aprieta sus dientes

¡SIIIII!- Casey se soba la cabeza- Y como seré tu "Niñera" oficial...- El guerrero toma a Mike por los hombros- Yo tomare el lugar de Leo y como tal...- Le frota la cabeza- Me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga...- Mike le sonríe por compromiso- El control de la guarida queda a mi cargo, Miguel Angel...

¡Jajaja!- La tortuga ríe con bronca- ¡Pero que Bárbaro, Casey!- Mike se despega del humano- ¡¿O sea que mi casa y yo estamos a tu cargo!?

¡Así es...!- Casey enseguida se sienta en el sillón del salón- ¡Todo será mi res-pon-sa-bi-li-dad!- Casey muy cómodo se echa para atrás y pone sus pies sobre la mesita de luz. Mike lo mira de reojo... El humano esta sentado en "su lugar"- Y como estoy a cargo... Me obedecerás en todo amigo, ¿OK?- lo dice muy pancho- Y como primera orden, Mike... ¿Por que no vas al cuarto de Rafa y me traes una cerveza bien helada por favor?- el ninja anaranjado sonríe

¿Como?- Casey también le sonríe

Dije... ¡Que vallas al cuarto de Rafa y que me traigas de su refri una cerveza bien helada!...- Casey lo mira...- ¡Vamos, Mike, mueveteee!- El chico sonríe

¡Clarooo, como "Ordenes", ahí voyyy!- El obedece y se va para el cuarto de su hermano. El guerrero se acomoda y toma el control del televisor... Pone un programa de lucha libre- ¡Esto es vida!- dice

**Mike en el cuarto de Rafael, busca la dichosa cerveza. El chico esta muy disgustado por la situación.  
**  
¡No puedo creerlo!- patea una caja- ¡COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO, LEO!- se enoja- ¡Me arruino la diversión!- patea mas cajas y saca del mini bar la cerveza- ¡COMO PUDO PONER A CASEY A CARGO DE TODO!- patalea- ¡YA VERAZ LEONARDO, ME VOY A DESQUITAR POR ESTO, ME VOY A VENGAR!- sale del cuarto y ve como Casey se adueño del televisor. El trata de esconder su descontento

¡Aquí tienes la cerveza, Casey!- se la entrega a lo bruto

¡Gracias!- abre la lata y la bebe

Dime, Casey...- Mike pregunta- Ya que estas a cargo- El otro no lo mira- ¿Que vamos a cenar?

¡Mmmm, no se, lo que tu quieras!- contesta- Pero eso si... ¡Tu cocinaras!

¿Yoooo?- Protesta- ¡Pero hoy le tocaba a Leo, yo cocine ayer!

¡Pues yo no soy Leo! - le señala- Tú lo puedes hacer, cocinas muy bien y yo soy un desastre... Así que comemos lo que tu quieras, Mike, así que ve a la cocina y empieza a preparar la cena, por que yo también tengo hambre...

¡Perooo!- Mike sigue con la protesta

¡Recuerda, Quien esta al mando!- le dice sin mirarlo

¡Si, Casey!- Mike le obedece- ¡Lo que tu digas!- y se va para la cocina. El otro no deja de ver la teve

¡Acaba con ese bastardo!- Casey le grita a la televisión. Mike lo mira por el dintel de la puerta, muy molesto

¡¿Así que estas al mando eh?!- Mike aprieta sus manos - ¡Pues veras Casey que no se te será "Tan fácil" cuidarme, ni tampoco "Mandarme", amigo- dice- ¡Veraz lo difícil que es cuidar a Mike, te arrepentirás por haber aceptado!- Mike lo amenaza para sus adentros. Una "Feroz" pelea se desatara en las alcantarillas... Lo que ocurra sucederá en el próximo capitulo...

**CONTINUARA...**

**¡Hola a todos, volví y en forma de fichas!... digo, digo, volví con otra historia que espero les sea interesante. Me inspire al escribirla viendo un programa llamado "niñera SOS" y al verlo pensé…¿Cómo se sentirá Leonardo al estar al cuidado de sus hermanos? ¿Qué tanta responsabilidad tendrá al vigilar a Mike todo el tiempo? De seguro que tendrá un fuerte dolor de cabeza al final del día. También me imagine que pasaría si por un accidente Leo no podría cuidar por x motivo a su hermano ¿Quién lo reemplaza?. En un momento pensé en Rafael, pero después pensé que directamente no soportaría a Mike ni dos segundos, Mike terminaría en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Entonces resolví que seria Casey el indicado, dado que es un bruto al extremo y aunque no es una seguridad al menos le pondría una cuota de diversión al asunto. Bueno para terminar esta historia será corta no mas de tres capítulos, eso si. Bien me despido y espero ansiosa sus rewiens. ¡Nos vemos pronto, Bye, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡COMIENZA LA GUERRA!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIKEY  
**  
Es el comienzo de un nuevo día en las alcantarillas, y estoy aquí... Hundido en una esquina de mi habitación... ¿y que hago yo aquí todo acurrucadito?... MEDITANDO... ¡SI ESCUCHARON BIEN, ESTOY MEDITANDO! ¡Y NO, NO ESTAN SORDOS NI LOCOS! Yo se perfectamente que no soy el claro ejemplo del ninja perfeccionado en el arte de la meditación, pero a veces hago el intento. Y si es que estoy meditando o tratando de meditar, es por algo en particular... Quiero tranquilizar mi mente y mi corazón para tratar de calmar... Mi ira. Si...como lo oyen ¡MI IRA!...Ustedes sabrán que yo, por lo general, soy un chico tortuga alegre, desinteresado, positivista, bromista, vago, etc., etc. Pero hay veces en las que también me enojo.

Me enoja, por ejemplo, que a cada rato mi hermano Rafa desahogue su coraje dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No digo que no me lo merezca, pero a veces me gustaría que mi hermanote, en vez de usar mi preciosa humanidad como saco de boxeo, tratara de arreglar las cosas con palabras en vez de usar los puños, como lo hace Donnie, por citar un ejemplo.  
Esas son una de las cosas que me molestan pero yo no me quejo, me guardo mi enojo, solo para evitar los conflictos y que estos lleguen a mayores.

Pero hay otras cosas que me molestan más, y esa paso ayer...  
Mi querido hermano Leo, ha salido herido por otro de mis tantos descuidos. Yo por atender a mi gato Klunk, deje irresponsablemente una pesa de 20 kilos rodar sobre la mesa y esta cayó y partió en dos los dedos del pie de mi hermano.

¡Uyy! ¡De solo pensar en el terrible dolor que paso Leo, se me pone la piel de gallina! Debido a esa "desgracia" mi querido hermano quedo inmóvil y al cuidado de mi gran amigo Leatherhead. Como Leo no puede apoyar el pie, se ha quedado internado en el laboratorio de Leaht por una semana...

Imagínense mi alegría al enterarme de que debido a mis descuidos, yo quedaría sooolooo en la guarida.

Como mi padre y mis otros hermanos se fueron de viaje (llevaron a Rafael a una clase de "supresión de miedos", pensado por Splinter y planeado por Donnie) por tres semanas. Sin las órdenes de Leo ni mi sensei, sin los golpes de Rafa ni los regaños de Donnie, sus ausencias me dieron piedra libre para hacer prácticamente lo que quiera... Bueno, eso creí hasta que a mi "querido hermano mayor"(subrayo la palabra "Querido")… se le ocurrió después de hacerme prometer y prometer que me portaría bien, poner a cargo de la guarida y de "MUA" a nuestro "Gran" amigo Casey ( también subrayo la palabra "Gran").

Imagínense mi ira al enterarme de esto... Pase del cielo absoluto al INFIERNO TOTAL. No me quejo de las responsabilidades en la guarida, ese no es el punto, sino de que voy a tener una "Niñera" que vigile mis pasos "Toda una semana".  
Y no sooolo es eso sino que también y lo que es peor, es que el muy zoquete no me cuida en lo absoluto sino que se la pasa dándome ordenes toooodo el santo día.

Desde que Casey llego, solo se la pasa ordenándome "Mikey has esto, has aquello, cuidado con esto, vigila este otro, etc., etc., etc.".  
Solo pasaron 12 hs de su arribo a la guarida y ya estoy hasta el ¡Cuello de Casey Jones! ¡Y lo peor de lo peor de lo peor de todo esto!, es que mi hermano Leo se la pasa llamándome a cada hora para saber como va todo.

¡Ugggg! ¡SE QUE MI HERMANO LEONARDO SE PREOCUPA POR MI Y ME QUIERE COMO SI FUERA LO MAS PRECIADO DEL MUNDO, PERO A VECES SU PREOCUPACION EXTREMA ME SOFOCA! ¡SE QUE MUY EN EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON, QUE LEO NO HA TENIDO MALAS INTENSIONES A PONER A CARGO A CASEY Y PASAR SOBRE MI, PERO CREO QUE ESTA VEZ LA REGO Y EN QUE FORMA!

¡Vamos!, Casey no es una seguridad absoluta, hasta yo con los ojos tapados SERIA mas responsable que el. Lo que mas me molesta es que a Casey se le subió el cargo a la cabeza. Cada vez que reprocho una orden suya me dice "Yo estoy a cargo, yo reemplazo a Leo" y cuando quiero decir "Hoy eso le tocaba a Leo" el me responde "Yo no soy Leo"  
¡JIIIIII! De solo pensar que debo soportar a Casey por toda una semana... Me da... ¡No se!, pero debo hacer algo... No puedo dejar las cosas así... NO PUEDO DEJAR MANDARME ASI POR ESE TROGLODITA DEL SIGLO XXI, ¡SOY MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡EL REY DE LAS BROMAS, DE LOS DESASTRES Y DE LA INRRESPONSABILIDAD!... DEBO HACER ALGO Y ESE ALGO SE LLAMA "ARNOLD CASEY JONES"...SINO NO QUIERO SUFRIR… DEBO DESHACERME DE EL…

**FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA**

**DIA UNO...  
**  
¡MUGUEL ANGELLLLL!- Casey sale en calzoncillos de la habitación de Rafael, a los gritos- ¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- Son las 11hs de la mañana- ¿En donde se metió este enclenque?...- se rasca el trasero- ¡Ya quiero desayunar!- mira hacia todos lados...¡MIGUEL ANGELLLLLL!

¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Mikey salio detrás de Casey

¡WIIIIIIIII!- Casey da un salto por el susto- ¡CARAJO, MIGUEL ANGEL, ME ASUSTASTE!- Mikey poniendo cara de inocente- ¿POR QUE TE APARECISTE ASI, TAN DE REPENTE?

¡Es que soy un ninja!- sonríe- ¿Que se te ofrece, Casey?- con un tono dulce de voz

Es que me desperté con un haaaambre, enano, ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?

¡No, yo no prepare nada aun!

¿Y QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS PARA HACERLO?- Se cruza de brazos

¿QUIEN YOOO?- protesta

¡Siiii!...¡TUU! ¿Sino quien mas?- Mikey se echa para atrás- ¡Y HAZLO RAPIDO QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!-se soba la barriga, la tortuga bufe

¡Esta bien! ¡YA VOYYYY!- se va para la cocina, protestando

¡Ahhh!- Mikey se detiene- Y cuando termines de cocinar...- Mikey se da vuelta- Tienes que ir al cuarto de Rafael a ordenar y a limpiarlo un poco

¿TAMBIEN ESO?- Mikey ahora se cruza de brazos

Sii, ese cuarto huele asqueroso...¡uggg!- se queja Casey

Si...me lo imagino- Mikey mira hacia arriba- Mas ahora que "TU" Te quedas ahí...- dice por lo bajo

¿¡Que, que dijiste?- el lo escucho

¡Que, que ya que te quedas ahí, para que no intoxiques, Casey y no te enfermes!- le dice

¡Ahhhh!- el guerrero se va para la sala

¡Bueeeeee!- Mikey le saca la lengua por atrás- ¡Ayyy siiii!- la tortuga lo imita- ¡Cuando termines de cocinar, Mikey, ve al cuarto de Rafa a ordenarlo y a limpiarlo un poco! ¿Ehhh?, ¡Por que ese cuarto huele asqueroso, fuchiii! ¡Grrrrr!- Mikey entra a la cocina y saca los alimentos del refrigerador- ¡En primer lugar antes de quejarse, debería bañarse!- Sigue protestando- ¡Si el que mas apesta es el!- corta el tocino con violencia- ¡Gorila afeitado, mandón y PESADOOO!

¡TRINNNN, TRINNNN!- suena su celular y lo toma

¡¿QUIEN ESSSS?!- Mikey grita enojado

¿Mikey, estas bien?- El se serena

¡Ahhh, Leo!...¡Si, Estoy bien hermano!- baja la voz- ¿Que se te ofrece?

Solo llamaba para saber como va todo...- pregunta con toda calma- ¿Esta todo bien, hermanito?

¡Si, Leo! ¡Todo esta "Perfecto"! - Dice entre dientes

¿Y Casey?- Mikey frunce el seño- ¿Te llevas bien con el?

¡SIII, muy bien, Leo!- contesta sarcástico- ¡Nos llevamos de maravilla!

Me alegro Mikey- Leo sonríe

¡Sabes, Leo! No te lo he dicho, pero quiero que sepas, que me hizo muy feliz, que hallas "Permitido" que CASEY se quede en la casa, me "ENCANTA" su compañía ¡de verdad!- Le tira indirectas- ¡Estuviste, GENIAL, hermano!

¡Ahhh, que bien, Mikey!- Leo capto su molestia y le habla de igual modo- ¡Pues me "Alegro", hermanito que te agrade su compañía! ¡Pero no EXSAGERES, tanto con tus AGRADECIMIENTOS, Mikey!- Leo abre sus ojos con desconfianza por sus palabras

¡NOO, por favor!- contesta - Dime... ¿hay algo que puedo hacer por ti?

No, Mikey, solo llamaba para eso…

Esta bien, como quieras hermano, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que preparar el desayuno, después pasare por allí...

Como quieras, Mikey ¡Nos vemos!

¡Adiós, Leo!- Corta la comunicación- Bien ahora a prepararle el desayuno a este mandril...- la tortuga sigue con su labor

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- entra Jones de improvisto, asustándolo

¡KIAAAA!- la tortuga grita del dolor

¿Qué, que te paso enano?- se le acerca, Mikey se toma el dedo

¡ME!… ¡ME CORTE!- sangra un poco y se chupa el dedo-¡AYYY, DUELE!

¡Pues, fíjate en lo que haces, tonto!- el chico lo mira de reojo

¡Y TU TAMBIEN, CASEY!- le reprocha- ¡FUE POR TU CULPA! ¡POR QUE ME GRITASTE, ME ASUSTE Y SE ME FUE EL CUCHILLO!- protesta

¡Oye, un momento! ¡A mi no me culpes por tus descuidos!

¡Pe… pero!

¡Ya, ya, ya!- lo corta- Mira ya son las 12…ya deja el desayuno y prepara mejor el almuerzo

¿Qué, QUEEE?- Se enfada Mikey- ¡Casey, ya tengo todo casi preparado el tocino, los huevos y…!

¡No!, déjalo…- Jones se pone firme- Ya no quiero ni huevos ni tocino…- la tortuga se contiene- ya no se me antojan, mejor quiero que me prepares unos tallarines con albóndigas y con abundante salsa…- se va retirando con una sonrisa- y llévamelo al salón…- Miguel va a explotar- en media hora comienza el partido así que ¡Apresúrate!

¡Pero…!

¡Sin peros!... "recuerda quien esta al mando"- y cierra la puerta. Mikey se saca el delantal y lo tira al piso con ira

¡KIAAAAA!- grita del coraje- ¡¿PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE SOY?1! ¡¿SU MUCAMA?!- Casey vuelve a entrar

¡Mikey!- la tortuga se da vuelta- ¡Que los fideos no se pasen y los quiero con abundante salsa! ¿Eh?- le guiña el ojo y se retira, Miguel Angel se jala la bandana

¡GRRRRRR! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!- abre la alacena y saca los fideos y todo lo demás- ¡CASEY ERES UN VIEJO FEO, MANDON Y…!- sigue sacando cosas- ¡Y ENCIMA DE TODO PRETENCIOSO!- sin querer Mikey toma un frasco con pimienta de cayena- ¡NO, ESTO NO VA…!- y cuando lo va a guardar, en el inocente rostro de Mikey se dibuja una sonrisa diabólica- ¡NO, MEJOR SIIII!- mira el frasco con admiración- ¡Descuida mi querido amigo Casey, no "sabes" que ricos fideos te voy a preparar!- y la tortuga comienza con su diabólico plato.

¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermano, Leonardo?- pregunta el cocodrilo

Si y por la forma en que me hablo, de seguro que debe estar muy enojado- le responde a Leatherhead con preocupación

¿Tan enojado esta? -se ríe

Si... Conozco a mi hermanito mas que a mi propio reflejo- El líder se acomoda en la cama- Por su tono de voz, pude notar que quiere "Asesinarme" , por mi decisión

¿Será para tanto?- pregunta curioso

¡Aja!, a diferencia de mis otros hermanos, cuando algo molesta o hace enfadar Miguel Ángel, por lo general, el siempre lo oculta con una falsa sonrisa…- Leath le pasa un vaso- a veces se encierra en su cuarto para entrenar y otras veces…- Leo abre sus ojos con preocupación

¿Qué, que ocurre?- le pregunta. Leonardo sacude su cabeza

¡No!... ¡Nada!- sonríe- solo espero que su enojo no llegue a tanto…- el cocodrilo lo mira sin entender nada

EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO…

¡SIIIII, SIIIII!- Casey golpea la mesa con euforia- ¡ESTAMOS GANANDO!- abre una cerveza y la bebe copiosamente, tirando al suelo la espuma de la misma- ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORESSSS!- Mikey sale de la cocina con una extraña sonrisa

¡Casey!- le guerrero lo mira- ¡Ya esta servido el almuerzo!

¡Pues ya era hora!- dice molesto- ¡Mira la hora que es!- le señala el reloj- ¡Son las 13 y media, Mikey!- la tortuga trata de ignorar eso- ¡Por poco y me muero de hambre!

¡Lo se, perdóname Casey!- trata de ser amable- es que… tuve unos problemitas y…

¡Esta bien!- levanta la mano Casey para callarlo- déjalo en la cocina, yo después voy…- se sienta en el sillón- en cuanto termine mi partido, iré a comer…- Mikey lo mira con desgano

Como quieras, si no te importa Casey…- Mikey lleva una canasta- iré a llevarle el almuerzo a Leo

¿Y con el permiso de quien, chiquito?- la tortuga lo mira raro

¿Cómo de quién?- Jones lo mira de reojo y Mikey capta la señal- mmmmm… ¿me das permiso para ir a ver a mi hermano, Casey?- habla cómo un niño bueno

¡Mm.!- se hace el difícil- ¡Esta bien, Mikey, tienes mi permiso!- le señala- solo no te tardes tanto, tienes mucho que hacer aquí…

Si, Casey…- dice entre dientes y se marcha- ¡Que disfrutes el almuerzo, Casey!- le desea- el guerrero solo levanta la mano y Mikey se aleja con una gran sonrisa…

**POR OTRO LADO…**

¡Concéntrate, hijo mío!- el sensei se encuentra de rodillas junto a Rafael, ambos se encuentran en la granja de la abuela de Casey- respira hondo…- la tortuga con los ojos cerrados, se concentra y exhala…- el chico obedece- ahora Rafael… quiero que extiendas tu mano hacia mi.

Si, sensei…- Rafa extiende su mano

Abre tu palma, pero sin abrir tus ojos

Si, padre…- el ninja obedece y por detrás y con mucho cuidado, Dónatelo saca de un frasco a una pequeña tarántula

Piensa en la calma que te rodea…- Splinter le da indicaciones a su hijo mayor- piensa en el silencio, en la naturaleza, en la calida brisa que nos rodea

Si…- Rafael esta muy concentrado y calmado. Donnie toma al arácnido entre sus dedos y lo posa con mucho cuidado, sobre la palma de su hermano. Rafael parece no sentirlo. El sensei mira a su hijo menor y este se aleja.

Ahora, Rafael…abre tus ojos- el quelonio obedece y…

¡AHHHH!- sacude su mano al ver a la tarántula y da un salto hacia atrás. Con su rostro pálido por el susto, dice- ¡ahhhhh, no puedo….!- se toma la cabeza - ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- Dónatelo y el sensei suspiran

Vamos Rafa- lo alienta Dónatelo tomando otra vez a la tarántula- Yo se que puedes hacerlo…

¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- Rafael se echa mas atrás- ¡No…NO ME LA ACERQUES!

¡PERO NO HACE NADA!- Donnie toma al arácnido y lo acaricia- ¿No lo ves?- Rafa lo mira con terror- ¡Es inofensiva! ¡No me hace daño, Rafa!

¡Noooo!- se tapa la cara con miedo. Splinter mira a Dónatelo y ambos asienten

Esto no será nada fácil…

EN LA GUARIDA…

¡SIIIII, SOMOS LOS CAMPEONES!- Casey entra a la cocina muy excitado- ¡TOMA ESTO CHICAGO!- festeja y mete los fideos en el microondas para recalentarlo- ¡Que sepan que lo de Brooklyn somos los mejores!- Jones saca los platos y los pone en la mesa- ¡Mmmm, que rico huele!- saca del micro los fideos y se sienta- Sin dudas que Mikey sabe cocinar…- se sirve la porción- esta noche le pediré que me prepare unas buenas pizzas...- y comienza a comer

¿Cómo te sientes, Leo?- Mikey se sienta a su lado

Mucho mejor hermanito…ya con los medicamentos que me dio Leaht, ya no siento dolor- le sonríe y lo observa detenidamente- ¿Y tu estas bien?

¡Claro! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- se hace el desentendido

Bueno… lo digo por lo de Casey…- Mikey le sonríe- ¿DE seguro que no estas enojado conmigo?

¡Para nada, hermano, para nada! ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- se levanta de la silla y saca la canasta- Al contrario, en verdad me alegra su compañía- actúa como si nada- con el no me siento solo…

Si es así…- Leo no le cree y huele algo rico- ¡MMM, que rico aroma!- saca el taper- ¿Qué me trajiste, Mikey?

Unos tallarines con albóndigas…- le dice cariñosamente y se lo sirve- ¡espero que te "guste, Leo"!

¡A mi me encantan tus fideos hermano!- dice feliz y ve como Mikey saca de la mesa la jarra con agua- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Mikey?

Voy a traerte agua fresca, hermano… no me tardo- le dice

Que amable, hermanito, ¡gracias!- Leonardo feliz comienza a comer

¡No tienes por que, hermanote!- dice entre dientes y se retira con una extraña sonrisa

¡Mmmm, lo hizo como me gusta!- dice contento- lo hizo con albóndigas de soja…- y cuando prueba bocado- ¡Esto esta…!- los ojos del líder se abren como platos- ¡AHHHHH, QUEMAAAA!-se sacude la lengua- ¡AHHHH, QUIERO AGUAAA!-Se desespera- ¡Mi….Mikeyyyy!- el chico entra con calma- ¿Qué LE PUSISTE A ESTO?- los ojos de Leonardo despiden lagrimas

¿Qué le puse de que Leo?- se hace el tonto

¡A LAS ALBONDIGAS!- se sacude la lengua- ¡PICA Y QUEMA DEMASIADO!

¡UYYYY!- se toma la cara- ¡Quizás se me fue la mano!- dice afligido, Leo lo mira de reojo- ¡QUIZAS ME PASE CON LA SALSA TABASCO, EL CHILE Y LA PIMIENTA DE CAYENA!- Leonardo se sorprende por los ingredientes

¿TODO ESO LE PUSISTE?- Mikey sonríe- ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?- no deja de echarse aire- ¡Rápido, pásame el agua!

No…- dice seco, Leo se enfada

¿Cómo de que no?

Lo que oíste…si quieres…- pone la jarra a unos metros de el- ¡Ven por ella; hermano!- y se retira

¿Mikey?- el líder no puede creer la actitud de su hermanito-¿Por qué?

¡Esto es por dejar a Casey a cargo de todo!- dice con malicia, el mayor hierve de cólera- ¡HASTA LUEGO, LEOOOO!- y se va con gloria. Leonardo echa humo y grita muy enojado

¡MIGUELLLL ANGELLLLL!

¡AYYYYY, CARAJOOOOO!- Casey también bebe agua copiosamente- ¡ME QUEMO, ME QUEMOOOO!- toma litros del vital liquido- ¡ESTE ENANO!...¡¿Qué CARAJO LE PUSO A ESTA COSA?!

¡Hola Casey!- Mikey entra como si nada, el guerrero lo mira con cólera

¡QUE HOLA NI QUE NADA!- se le tira encima, Mikel lo esquiva- ¡¿Qué LE PUSISTE A LA COMIDA?!

¿Cómo de que?- se cruza de brazos- ¡Solo lo de siempre!- Casey quiere matarlo- cebolla, aji, tomate, soja, carne…- enumera y lo mira con ojos inocentes- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¡POR QUE ESTO ESTA PICANTE!- le da a probar- ¡PRUEBALO!- Mikey lo come y no dice nada

Esto esta bueno…- se relame los labios, Casey lo mira incrédulo- si esta picante – responde- pero nosotros siempre lo comemos así…

¿En serio?- Casey se rasca la cabeza y bebe mas agua- ¡Pero esto quema!

Es que no estas acostumbrado, Casey…- el otro no entiende- ¿Qué?- Mikey se toma el pecho- acaso...- se hace el afligido- ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?- se hace el victima y hace un puchero queriendo llorar

¡Noooo!- Casey lo para- ¡claro que no!

¡BUAAAA, CASEY! ¿Cómo pudiste?- se tapa la cara

¡No, Mikey, por favor no llores!- el otro echa lagrimas de cocodrilo- ¡POR FAVOR, NO SOPORTO VER A LA GENTE LLORAR!

¡COMOOO PUDISTE PENSAAAAR QUE LO HIIIICE A PROPOSITO, BUAAA!- se tapa la cara y hace un drama

¡POR FAVOR, NO LLORES, MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- el otro le acaricia la cabeza- ¡NO LLORES, MIRA, MIKEY, ME IRE Y TE COMPRARE UN HELADO!- le sonríe nervioso- ¿QUIERES?- Mikey se destapa un ojo

¡Snfff, snffff! ¿en serio?

¡SIIII, UN KILO PARA TI SOLITO!- toma su chaqueta y sale rápidamente- ¡AHORA VUELVO!- y cuanto se va

¡Jajajajajaja!- Mikey se ríe a carcajadas- ¡TONTOOO!- y disfruta de su triunfo

¡En cuanto regrese, voy a castigarlo!- el sensei tras la línea habla con Leonardo- ¿Cómo pudo haberte echo eso?

No hace falta sensei…- Leo bebe mas agua- no llamaba por eso…sino pedirle a Donnie algo que pueda hacer para quitarme el ardor del estomago- se toma el abdomen- el picante que comí me cayo muy mal…

Que beba yogurt o leche…- Donnie lo escucha por el altavoz- o sino que coma queso…- le da recetas caseras- la grasa del yogurt te calmara el ardor, Leo- sonríe divertido

¿Por qué te castigo Mikey, intrépido?- pregunta Rafael con gracia

Por… dejar a Casey a cargo de la casa- bufe- y también para que lo vigile…- al oír la respuesta

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- tanto Rafa como Donnie se ríen a carcajadas

¡A mi no me causa gracia!- Leo levanta la voz- ¡A mi no me parece nada divertido!

¡Calma, Leo, calma!- Donnie deja de reír- es solo que creo que esta vez… no fue una buena idea dejar a Casey a cargo- le dice- hubieses dejado a Mikey solo… se que me voy a arrepentir por esto pero…- suspira- hasta nuestro hermanito es mas responsable que el

Pues yo no…- se mete Rafael- yo también hubiera puesto a cargo a Casey… - dice molesto- ¡Dejar a Mikey solo es mas peligroso que darle un arma a un simio!

¿Te Parece?- piensa Leo

Si, Leo…por esta vez y solo esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo- responde Rafa. Leo siente que va a llorar de la emoción, su hermano por fin lo apoya en algo

¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Rafa!- se emociona- ¡Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso!

¡Bueno, bueno tampoco te emociones mucho, eh!- sonríe Rafa

¡Gracias, hermano! Ahora me siento mas tranquilo y pienso que no fue ningún error dejar a Casey a cargo de la casa- suspira aliviado

¡Mmm!- Mikey come con gusto su helado

¿Mucho mejor?- Casey se alivia, el menor ha "dejado de llorar"

Claro que si, Casey, gracias por el helado…

No tienes por que…- sonríe- yo debería disculparme por pensar mal de ti, amigo- se disculpa sinceramente- pero la próxima vez…- le advierte.- avísame que ustedes comen fideos picantes, por favor…

Descuida Casey, lo haré…- sonríe Mikey

Bueno, yo me voy a dormir… ¡Buenas noches!- se despide

¡Buenas noches, Casey!- saluda Mikey y ve por la tele una propaganda

¡Órale!- Casey se detiene al oírlo- ¡Va a haber una convención de comics!- se apura para subir el volumen- la propaganda termina- ¡Rayos!- se queja- ¡No pude escuchar donde se realiza!- Casey lo deja solo y va para el cuarto de Rafa. Suena su celular

¡Trinnn, trinnnnn!- contesta

¿Diga?

¡Mas te vale que no llenes mi cuarto con tu asqueroso aroma, loco!

¡Y tu a ver si lo limpias un poco, fenómeno!- sonríe Casey- ¿Cómo vas con tus sesiones, monstruo?

No muy bien…- contesta Rafa- aun no me puedo sacar mi miedo a los insectos…- sonrie- ¿Y tu como vas con el cabeza de chorlito? ¿Se llevan bien?

Si…un poco mejor, auque aun me siento mal por lo de hoy…- contesta

¿Por qué, que paso?

Bueno… casi mato a tu hermano por un accidente- Rafael pone atención- es que lo culpe por echarle demasiado picante a la comida, a proposito...- Rafa frunce las cejas- y me senti muy mal, cuando el me explico que ustedes están acostumbrados a comer muy picante…

Eso no es cierto, Casey…es mentira, a nosotros no nos gusta el picante- el guerrero abre sus ojos

¿Cómo?

¡Lo que oíste, tonto!- Rafa se ríe- caíste en una típica broma del enano maldito- Jones se enfurece- ¡Mikey te vio la cara, bobo!- el guerrero se queda pensativo

¡Buaaaa!- Mikey bosteza- ¡ya es muy tardeeee!- se levanta del sillón- mejor me voy a dormir…

¡Mikey, Mikey!- llega Casey- ¿a que no sabes que averigüe?- dice emocionado

¿Qué cosa, Casey?- pregunta

¡Se realizara mañana y por UNICA VEZ!- levanta la voz- ¡La convención de comics mas grande del país!

Así, ya escuche de eso- responde Mikey- solo que no escuche en donde se realiza…

Pues… yo si- dice Casey, Mikey se emociona

¿Si? ¿EN DONDE?

EN CHICAGO…- responde

¿En Chicago?- pregunta Mikey un poco desilusionado- ¡Es un poco lejos, no creo poder llegar para mañana!

Pero si sales ahora…- Casey piensa- puedes tomar el tren y llegar por la mañana…- el menor se emociona

¡ES VERDAD!- dice Mikey- ¿pero podré ir?

¡Claro que siiii!- Casey casi lo empuja- ¡YO TE DARE EL DINERO Y TE LLEVARE A LA ESTACION!

¡GRACIAS CASEY!- lo abraza- ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE LO AGRADEZCO!- pero se detiene- pero…¡TENDRE QUE PEDIRLE PERMISO A LEO!

¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL, ADEMAS NO TE OLVIDES QUIEN ESTA AL MANDO, AHORA!- le sonríe

Pero tendría que avisarle…

Descuida yo lo haré…- sonríe- ¡anda…ve y prepárate!

¡ENSEGUIDA!- y Mikey se va dando saltitos

¡Jajajajajaja!- se ríe Jones- ¡CAISTE ESTUPIDO!- una hora después, Casey y Mikey llegan a la estación

¡BUEN VIAJE, MIKEY!

¡HASTA PRONTO, CASEY!- y la tortuga aborda el tren. Con una cruel sonrisa, el guerrero sube a su camioneta…

**DIA DOS…**

**Es de mañana y Mikey ha llegado a Chicago. Fue un viaje largo de 10 horas. A pesar de que luce muy cansado, se lo ve muy feliz**

¡CONVENCION DE COMICS, AHÍ VOY!- y cuando entra al supuesto lugar, ve unos carteles. Los carteles dicen…

¿CONVENCION GASTRONOMICA?- lee anonadado y ve entrar a muchas personas

¡Oigan!- dos mujeres se paran- ¡Disculpen, señoritas!- Mikey les pregunta- ¿es aquí donde se realiza la convención de comics?

¿Comics? ¡No!- responden, Mikey esta de piedra- aquí se celebra la convención de Gastronomía, la de Comics es en California- responden y siguen su camino

¿CALIFORNIAAAAA?- se queda de piedra- ¡Pe… pero!- y de repente Mikey, recibe un mensaje en su celular- ¿eh?- Mikey frunce el seño y lee el mensaje que dice:

"LERO, LERO, MIGUELON"- es de Casey- "ESTO ES EN VENGANZA POR LO DEL PICANTE"- Miguel Ángel hierve en cólera- "QUE DISFRUTES TU VIAJE DE REGRESO, JFENOMENO JUNIOR, JAJAJAJAJA"- la tortuga cierra su celular y con furia dice

¡ARNOLD CASEY JONES! ¡PREPARATEEE!- levanta su brazo en alto- ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRRAAAAA!

CONTINUARA….

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo LES VA? POR FIN, PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ME ESTOY PONIENDO AL DIA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTO MI ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN, LES AGRADEZCO SUS OPINIONES, SIEMPRE ME SIRVEN DE MUCHO Y ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR,

YA EN LA SEMANA, SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS E HISTORIAS NUEVAS. QUIERO TERMINAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON "LA JAULA DE LAS TORTUGAS" Y SEGUIR CON ESTE FICS Y CON "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS". TAMBIEN SUBIRE ONE-SHOTS DE DONATELO (NO TENGO MUCHOS FICS BASADOS EN EL GENIO) Y LE VOY A HACER JUSTICIA!

YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS LEEMOS AL RATO ¡BYE!


End file.
